Blown Up
by elsiecarson
Summary: When bombs start going off in London Section D is chaos trying to figure out what's going on. Harry's biggest problem is that Ruth is still in exile somewhere and he's stuck with Connie. The calls from the DG and the Home Secretary immediately come flooding in. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

The MI-5 building shakes as an explosion rocks London. "What the hell happened? Get me surveillance now!" Harry comes out of his office quickly, instantly on high alert.

"I'm on it, Harry!" Malcolm calls out, his fingers flying across the keyboard.

"If you ask me Harry that sounded like an explosion." Ros says sarcastically.

"What an astute observation Ros. What the hell exploded, Malcolm?" Harry is getting impatient. He's standing directly behind Malcolm.

"It was a bus, Harry, and an explosion just went off in an Underground station." Malcolm says quietly.

"Shit, during morning rush. Adam go out the bus explosion. Ros get to the Underground explosion. Everyone report back. Connie why the hell didn't we see this coming? Check out the chatter online and see what we missed." Harry is so organized.

"We didn't miss anything, Harry, at least not in traditional channels." Connie says firmly.

"Then check non-traditional channels! Connie, get your head out of your ass and look at what happened on the streets of London and get to work! Christ, where's Ruth when I bloody well need her!" Harry is instantly angry with his analyst. Ruth would never say such a thing. "I need updates every 10 minutes. I'll be in my office talking to the Home Secretary. Try to get me some information I can give him."

"Boy, did you ever step in it with Harry. I'm surprised he didn't try and kill you. There's going to be hell to pay for this. I'll be surprised if someone doesn't get fired over this. Harry will probably take the fall for all of us." Adam says trying to make Connie feel guilty.


	2. Let Me Explain

In Harry's office he's trying to explain what happened to the Home Secretary. "No, there was no indication that anything like this was going to happen otherwise I would have raised the threat level. None of the channels we monitor gave us any indication or idea this was coming. I've got Rose and Adam going out to the scenes to see what information they can garner from the debris. I've got Connie searching posts and websites known to homegrown terrorists. We'll know something soon."

"Needless to say, Harry, this looks really bad. If you can't bring this to a successful conclusion it will cost you your career." The Home Secretary says bluntly.

"Yes, I'm well aware of the consequences, Home Secretary." Harry loosens his tie as he speaks. "I'd better get back to work." Harry hangs up the phone and runs his hands over his face. His day now seems endless.


	3. Are You All Right, Dad?

Harry's mobile rings and he checks the caller I.D. before he answers. "Hi sweetheart."

"Hi daddy. I saw the news about the explosions in London. Are you okay?" Catherine, Harry's daughter, asks cautiously. She sounds worried.

"I'm okay, but it's going to be a long day. Things aren't going well. This was not how I expected my day to go." Harry sounds tired already.

"Just be strong dad. You'll figure it out. You always do." Catherine reminds her father.

"Thanks Catherine. I needed that little bit of reassurance. I'll call you when this is all over and we'll have lunch together." Harry smiles at his daughter's words.

"Okay dad. Try not to worry too much about all this. You'll figure all this out and get justice for all those people." Catherine says sweetly.

"Sweetheart, where are you? What country are you in?" Harry asks curiously. "Please tell me you're not somewhere dangerous."

"I'm down in Mississippi, dad. I'm fine where I am. There's no threat here." Catherine teases her dad.

"Good, I'm glad you're not somewhere as dangerous as you have been recently. There could be reprisals over these attacks. Stay safe sweetheart. I love you. Don't fly any time soon. I'll let you know when it's safe." Harry says lovingly.

"I love you too, dad. I'll talk to you soon." Catherine says sweetly.


	4. Update, Now!

Harry leaves his office. "Give me an update before I get fired."

"I've got the surveillance from the Underground station, but it's hard when I don't know who I'm looking for, what I'm looking for, or when I should be looking." Malcolm sounds frustrated.

"I know, Malcolm. Go over the last 24 hours meticulously and we'll see after that." Harry says seriously. "Connie what have you got? You could break this open for us."

"There's no chatter at all, Harry. My only thought is that these must be homegrown terrorists, probably under the age of 25, with no links to known terrorist groups." Connie speculates.

"That's great, Connie! That really narrows down my suspect list! Get me something I can actually use!" Harry yells. He's so angry with Connie.

"I don't know what to tell you, Harry. I can't create evidence that isn't there." Connie says firmly.

"Keep trolling, Connie. Eventually someone will get complacent and start talking soon enough. We just need one break." Harry says heavily. "Frame be frame on that surveillance Malcolm."

"Of course Harry. I'll go backwards from the time of the explosion and see what I can find out. There has to be some clues in the surveillance." Malcolm says seriously.

"There better be or I'll be out of a job quickly. We need to fix this situation quickly. This could get a lot worse if we don't get some tips on this soon." Harry sounds tired. He goes and pours himself a cup of coffee. He's going to need a lot of caffeine to get through the experience.


End file.
